


Short For A Cheerleader

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha gets caught trying on Shepard's old uniform... by someone who can appreciate a bit of crazy.</p><p> </p><p>A fill for the kink meme:<br/>http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/9115.html?thread=43428251#t43428251</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short For A Cheerleader

Samantha looked over both shoulders to make absolutely sure she was alone. Then she tentatively brought the uniform shirt up to her nose and inhaled. There was something there just at the edge of her olfactory imagination; just a trace. Could it be? Maybe. Underneath the dust and... some other unidentifiable odours. A hint of Shepard. A tang of Commander.

Samantha's imagination locked into a feedback loop with her nose as she buried her face in the layers of reinforced fabric and she convinced herself that yes, this was definitely Shepard's Cerberus uniform and no, it hadn't been washed since the Commander's cabin had been packed into crates which had been haphazardly distributed across the Normandy's decks and god, she had to be enveloped in it right now. Vibrating with anticipation and the ever-present fear of discovery, she quickly stripped off her Alliance outfit and pulled on the black and white Cerberus gear. Rolling up the sleeves as she had been taught in basic, she smoothed down and tucked in the lightly armored shirt, letting her hands run down over her thighs. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, then slipped a hand in under the waistband and gave herself a squeeze. Shepard's commanding form sprang into her mind's eye and she felt her cheeks warm under the imaginary inspection.

“Aren't you a little short for a cheerleader?” Samantha nearly fell over as she tried to yank her hand out of the crotch of her trousers, before she spun around to face the owner of the grating voice. She'd heard Jack's voice over the com in their last mission, in exactly the same tones, dripping with sarcasm with the promise of menace not too far behind. “Hey, it's cool, I used to jerk off down here all the time when this was my hangout. Not usually with other people's stuff, though.”

Jack approached the crate that Samantha had been rifling through. “Hey, they kept all my old shit!” She lifted out a fistful of adult magazines.

“Oh, thank god,” Samantha found her voice finally. “I thought all that was Shepard's. I was worried.”

“Oh, shit, you thought Shepard was into BDSM? Fuck, I wish. Nah, honey, this is just my personal private stash that you've been violating.” Samantha was only slightly reassured that Jack seemed to be finding this situation amusing. “So what's the story here? You horny for Cerberus?”

Samantha knew she couldn't just flee to her cabin, not so much out-of-uniform as masquerading-as-the-enemy. She settled for an outraged denial in the King's English. “Absolutely not!” The genuine horror in her voice seemed to convince Jack.

“So then...oh my god, you thought this was Shepard's? You've got it for the Commander?”

Samantha blushed, and prevaricated, which told Jack everything she needed to know anyway. “Why did you have a Cerberus uniform in your gear anyway? Don't you hate their guts?”

Jack's eyes flashed angrily for a second before softening into mild amusement. “Oh, my, so innocent and fresh. My favorite kind of captive audience.” Samantha found herself unable to move as Jack's biotics flared. A few gestures from Jack and she felt herself being pushed around by waves of biotic force. “Do I have your attention?” Samantha couldn't even nod. She felt her arm rise up of its own accord and bend at the elbow. She was standing at attention, executing a perfect salute in her Cerberus uniform. “Lesson 101: power and control. The reading today will be from Fornax:Hanar Hentai. Nah, I'm kidding, we're just gonna look at the pictures.”

Something seemed to come over Jack. Maybe the fact that she was now at least pretending to be a responsible adult was on her mind. She released her biotic hold over Samantha, who sagged gratefully and backed away from Jack across the small space. “Alright, I'll tell you this because we're probably all going to be dead soon enough anyway. A bit quicker if you ever blab.” Jack tucked herself into a corner against a bulkhead and her gaze wandered.

“Cerberus raised me. They fucked with me good. But they were also the only family I ever had. The psycho parent who beats you and juices you up and makes you fight other kids. I spent my whole life in prison or running. So yeah, I get off on power games. It's like, it's the only relationship I really understand.” Jack paused. “Whatever. When Shepard showed me that not everyone in a Cerberus uniform had to be a complete asshole I got kind of conflicted. She was always down here talking about her feelings and I pushed her away. Like I always do. But I couldn't let it go. Yeah, it's her uniform. Went missing from the laundry one day. Shit, the things I did down here...”

Jack was still talking but Samantha's couldn't hear her over the sound of her own heart pounding. This woman was pouring out her heart but all she could really think of, back pressed against the wall as far from Jack as she could get in this tiny space under the engines, was Shepard's arms holding her, keeping her safe against the horrors of the galaxy. Shepard, who once wore this very outfit, filling it with her lithe muscular form, impregnating it with the sweat of her battles. She wiped her sweaty hands nervously against her thighs. Shepard's thighs. Oh, god.

“So what do you say, cheerleader? Wanna give me a show?” 

Samantha snapped back to the here and now, and managed to stammer out a reply: “What...? No? I mean... what?” Not a coherent reply. But still a win, compared to stunned silence.

“Relax, honey. Just finish what you started. I'll just sit here and watch, and maybe when I see how dumb you look I'll finally get over my own god-damn schoolgirl crush.”

“You're... crazy?”

“Well, since your other option today's a nudie dash across three decks, maybe crazy's OK?” Jack said as she neatly, biotically, spread Samantha's Alliance uniform across the ceiling and held it there. “Now be a good little soldier, and jerk off, OK?”

“Since you leave me no choice,” Samantha replied, finding a faint note of haughty Britishness to express her disdain. More for form's sake. She was fairly sure that Jack wouldn't hurt her if she refused. Less sure that Jack wouldn't shred her uniform.

It proved, surprisingly to Samantha, not so difficult to get aroused while being stared down by a psychotic biotic drill sergeant. Maybe she was getting in touch with her inner submissive. This had been one of the weirdest, horniest experiences of her life already, and as Jack said, they might all be dead soon. Soon she was writhing on the floor, combat pants unzipped with both hands buried deep inside. As she focused her imagination on Shepard's strong arms, Shepard's look of disdain at her choice of attire, Shepard's powerful thighs wrapping around her, she started to moan the name of her desired quietly and then with more abandon.

Jack took the precaution of offering Samantha a ball gag from her stash to bite down on, which she fastened gently behind her head. As she knelt down to do that, Samantha leaned back against her, and they stayed that way. Jack offered a hand, which Samantha took and made use of. Then Samantha sought out Jack's other arm, and wrapped it around her chest. Needing no further invitation, Jack took charge, immobilising Samantha's hands in a biotic field while she held her tight and fingered her to a screaming climax, muffled thankfully by the gag.

Afterwards, Jack made it clear that Samantha should consider the crate full of pornography, bondage gear, and one well worn Cerberus uniform as her own from now on.


End file.
